


The Friend, The Lover, The Servant: Miss Violet Chachki

by spoky



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoky/pseuds/spoky
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This story is RPF, meaning that I use the star image of real people to tell a completely fictional story. It's not meant to offend or insult anyone. Please do not share my fiction with the people I write about on social media or otherwise. Thank you. (For full disclaimer, please see my profile.)Adore is heartbroken. Violet helps. Violet helps a little more than she had anticipated.This fic was co-authored by Kitten from AQ (http://rainbowlies.tumblr.com/).





	The Friend, The Lover, The Servant: Miss Violet Chachki

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you give a fluff lover and a kinky smut writer access to the same google docs and tell them not to edit each other? Kinky sex with feelings, naturally. We hope you like it, we had a blast writing it.  
> \- Kitten (AQ) & Spoky

 

The ringing phone stirred Violet from her nap and as she reached to answer, she pushed not only the lamp and one of her notebooks off from the nightstand, but also managed to knock down the half a glass of water that had been standing there.  

“For fucks sake,” she groaned, annoyed. 

She stumbled up and grabbed a towel that she could throw onto the floor to catch at least some of the water. She snatched the notebook up and was dangling it in the air as she finally managed to answered the phone. 

“What?” she snapped, frowning her brows. 

“Oh, is it a bad time?” 

Looking at the carnage around her, the pounding headache of her hangover returned with a mighty force. Sighing at the timid voice at the other end of the line, she softened slightly, as she always did when he came crawling back. 

“No, it’s fine,” she said and sat back on the bed. “So, how long has it been this time, two months since you last called? What happened, did you two have a fight over who hogged the blankets and now you’re worried he doesn’t love you anymore?” Although Violet’s words were cutting, she kept her tone lighthearted, knowing how sensitive he could be. 

“Vi, I’m so sorry, I’m an awful friend. I promise I’ll make it up to you, for real.” 

Violet couldn’t help but to laugh at this. Having heard it numerous times, she could almost recite the script along with him. 

“I’m sure you will,” she said, smiling slightly. “Anyway, what’s up?”

“We broke up,” Adore sighed and Violet was slightly surprised. Even if Bianca and Adore’s relationship had, in her superior opinion, been doomed from the moment it had started she felt bad for Adore. Who dated a guy 15 years your senior? Fucked, yes, but dated? She knew heartbreak, and as Adore only ever called her when she needed a distraction, or makeup advice, she would have to get dressed. Adore would ask her to come over - it was in the script.

“I’m sorry,” she said and placed the notebook she was still holding on the bed.

“I was expecting a ‘told you so’,” Adore said and Violet could hear the weariness in his voice. 

“I know. That’s why I didn’t have to say it,” she said. “So, do you wanna fuck or get fucked?” she asked. The chances that Adore was just after some company were tiny. They mostly met under the pretense of makeup practice, drag brainstorming, or to smoke weed, as in, “get fucked”, and every single time they’d end up Adore’s dick in Violet’s mouth.  

“I thought you could help me make brownies,” Adore said and Violet shook her head slightly, she should take some condoms with her.

“I’ll be there in 20, you’d better have some coffee.” With that Violet hung up and threw her phone onto the bed, groaning as she looked for clean clothes amongst the piles on the bedroom floor. 

 

**

 

Adore chuckled as he opened the door to reveal a very sullen looking Violet. Taking in her waif frame, clad with the skinniest jeans and a leather jacket, she felt the weight of her misery lifting slightly. 

“Are you going to let me in, or are you going to eye fuck me all day on the porch?” Violet said as she pushed past Adore, making herself immediately at home in the small apartment and shrugging her jacket off onto the couch. Looking over at Adore, her heart broke a little. He stood in the doorway awkwardly, looking like a proper mess if she was being honest. His hair was pulled back into a messy bun, stubble casting a shadow on his face.  His sweats lay low on his hips and his tank was covered in flour. Not Adore’s best look. The worst was his eyes, though, filling with tears as they met Violet’s.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a fuck to you Vi,” Adore said and all but ran into Violet when she extended her arms to him. 

“It’s okay, stupid. What’s not okay is that you’re getting brownie batter all over me.” 

Violet tightened her arms around Adore and tucked his head under her chin. It was going to take a little longer than usual to get her dick sucked this time around. 

“Sorry sorry,” Adore apologised and took a step back. 

He was grateful that Violet had come. Violet always came. Whether it was because of a fight he had had with Roy, whether he needed help with an outfit and even when it was just to let off some steam, Violet was there. She never declined any of Adore’s requests. 

“Stop saying sorry, it’s annoying,” Violet snorted and pressed a quick peck on Adore’s temple. “Now, where’s the coffee?”    
  
They walked into the kitchen and Violet had to admit that it was bad. Really bad. The place resembled the shots she had seen of hurricane Katrina on television. She glanced briefly at Adore and took in the similarities, it was almost like Adore had tried to match his mental state to  the kitchen decor, or vice versa. The place was in absolute chaos. She wasn’t his housekeeper, however, and ignored the mess.

“I want two cups and while you’re at it, fill me in on the gory details,” she said and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Adore nodded and Violet could see how he relaxed under her commanding tone. He seemed somehow more collected when given clear directions. She wondered whether that was something she could possibly later explore further. Violet wasn’t really the dominant type, but she definitely had enough experience from the other end to lightly explore the possibilities. For an actual submission, Adore would need a proper dom, and fortunately Violet could recommend several. She realised that she was getting little ahead of herself and shook her head slightly. 

“I don’t know,” Adore started. “I want to say it wasn’t the age difference, but maybe it was.” 

Violet knew the story. She’d almost lived it herself. She had also once fancied an older guy, a guy a lot smarter than her. Unlike Adore thought, she had never taken any of the required steps to approach him. No, she had never been open to the possibility to fuck, even less to  _ date _ , someone of such a completely different mindset. For her, it was a reasonable act of self-preservation; but most people regarded it as narrow mindedness, not that she cared. 

“I think he fell out of love with me when he started to think that we wouldn’t have a future together. He woke up one day and just started talking and talking, and by the end of it, he’d packed a bag. Honestly Vi, I’ve gone over it so many times in my head that it doesn’t seem real anymore. I keep expecting him to walk through the door and say he’s made a mistake. He’s even stopped answering my calls, being “cruel to be kind” I guess,” Adore paused to wipe the tears that had escaped against his will. “I’m so fucking tired. So sick of waiting for him. I want me back. He took away the choice of fixing what we had, I don’t want him to take my happiness with him too.”

Violet swallowed and pursed her lips. She wasn’t good at taking care of someone else’s fragile emotions, she was barely capable of dealing with her own. Adore needed to get it together.

“Jesus, what hallmark card did you get that from?” she said and rolled her eyes dramatically, making sure Adore saw her reaction. “You’re only fucking twenty seven, you have your whole life ahead of you. You’ll fall in love with ten people within the next few years, and fuck even more. Get some of that fiery punk rock attitude back, slap on a wig and go out and fuck a fan. Now, are we putting weed into these brownies or did I waste my time coming here?” 

Typical Violet, Adore chuckled. Somehow she knew exactly what so say, every single time. Sitting around, feeling sorry for himself and jerking off to mainstream porn wasn’t going to fix anything. Adore hadn’t left the house in a few days and hadn’t looked in a mirror in even longer, something needed to change.

“Yes, we’re putting weed into these,” Adore announced, determined. “Except that I don’t have any.”    
  
There was a pregnant pause.

“I know what you’re thinking and the answer is  _ no, _ ” Violet hurried to say.    
  
“Oh come on giiiirl, you were the one that told me to live! And he’s always got some!”   
  
Violet worried her lower lip. Yes _ , he _ tended to have some, and what was more,  _ he  _ was an excellent person to hang out with when you needed a distraction. If Adore really wanted to start this new punk rock attitude immediately, maybe Violet should help him with it? Even if it made her slightly uncomfortable. She knew she’d have to repay the favour later, probably with some interest, but they really needed some weed. He wouldn’t demand too much of her, he knew her limits. Knew them well....

Adore pouted and Violet sighed, giving in. Because she never refused Adore anything, and he knew it.

“Fine!” She exclaimed. “But you need to shower. I’m not taking you there looking like that!”    
  
“There?” Adore asked, confused.   
  
“Yes,  _ there _ , I’m not asking him to come here. Jesus, girl, look at this mess! No, we’re taking your amazing batter with us,  _ if  _ he’s even in...”    
  
Adore jumped to give Violet an enthusiastic hug as Violet took out her mobile phone and scrolled down to find his number. She would probably regret this later, but called the man regardless. Surprisingly, he answered after just a few short rings. 

“Needles, I’m coming over and I have a very sad Adore with me. She needs to eat some of her greens, if you understand me.” 

“Oh marvellous, let’s have a proper pity party. Katya is here, crying over Alaska. I’d say bring some booze but I don’t want the guilt of Miss Zamo falling off the wagon weighing over me.”

  
Violet closed her eyes in annoyance. Of course Katya was there. There was nothing that could’ve make the situation worse. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she was doing this for Adore, for Adore’s benefit and Adore’s rehabilitation. They’d drop by the liquor store on the way, because fuck if she was going to take responsibility for Miss Zamolodchikova’s addictions. 

“We’ll be there in thirty minutes, with some brownie batter. Don’t ask.”    


 

  
* * * * *

 

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Katya grinned as Violet and Adore walked into Sharon’s apartment. “Isn’t this just the cutest family reunion of dick sisters?”  

“You don’t expect me to wait for brownies to get baked, do you? I’ve just had to listen to her mope over our mutual ex, and now I have to tolerate this heartbroken Bambi as well,” Sharon smirked, cocking his eyebrow at his collection of less than happy guests.

Not exactly how he’d planned to spend his Sunday, but at least there was the helping hand of “medical” marijuana to ease him through it; and of course there was also Violet. He gave his favourite sub a quick once-over before turning back to Adore. Maybe he could have a moment alone with Violet at some point, she seemed on the edge and, while he had a vague idea of the reason why, he wasn’t absolutely certain. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Adore said and curled in between Katya and Sharon, leaving Violet to take the seat opposite of them.

Violet looked at the trio on the sofa and then at the brownie batter she was carrying for Adore. Katya looked miserable and was stroking Adore’s cheek. The two seemed to connect on the level of heartbreak and Violet rolled her eyes. _This_ was exactly the reason you didn’t let anyone close. Because it would all come crashing down eventually. No one would ever be able to love her as fully as she needed them to, and so it made perfect sense to just love herself and have casual hook-ups when required.  

“Cheer up ladies,” Sharon said and passed a joint to the depressed pair of queens next to him. 

Violet watched carefully as Katya lit the joint and passed it to Adore after the first drag. It made sense that Adore was the one being taken care of by the two other men, but it left Violet feeling slightly excluded. Not that she ever felt  _ in _ cluded when it came to Katya. When she had heard the rumour that Miss Zamo had started seriously dating Alaska, Violet’s reaction had been to get so drunk that she had lost close to eighteen hours due to a black out.

“You ok there, Vi?” Adore asked and Violet was shaken from her thoughts. 

“Of course,” Violet smiled at Adore. “You bitches indulge in your misery. I’m making brownies.” 

She stood up and caught Sharon eyeing her speculatively as she marched into the kitchen. It wasn’t her first time in Sharon’s apartment, the occasional hook up having led her there once or twice before their more regular arrangement, and therefore she had some idea where to find things such as baking trays or a spatula. What she hadn’t been expecting was Sharon to follow her shortly after.  

“Too cool to cry kid?” 

The kitchen wasn’t the largest, and Sharon knew precisely which buttons to press in order to wind Violet up -- in both good and bad ways. 

“What do I have to cry about? I’m happy, healthy, young and gorgeous. I bet you wish you could say the same, darling,” Violet said, barely hiding her smile. The teasing atmosphere spiked between the two and Sharon took a step closer to Violet, backing her against the countertop. 

Sharon gave a low laugh and brushed his fingers slowly across Violet’s jaw, down to her throat. “Well, I know you shed a few tears over our good friend Katya there, when she hooked up with my Alaska.” 

Violet reached for the joint that Sharon was holding as he talked. She placed it sensually in between her lips and made sure Sharon was following her show with his gaze. Of course he was. 

“ _ My  _ Alaska? Ouch, that must’ve hurt. One of your closest friends, fucking your first love. I wonder if Alaska ever thought of you as she came in Katya’s mouth?” 

Violet watched Sharon’s face carefully, waiting to see whether he would crack and lash out. She was grateful when he broke out into a smirk, huskily laughing at Violet's attempts to make his blood boil. Sharon stole the join back, took a long drag and reached up to pull Violet’s face closer. His plump lips ghosted over Violet’s, waiting for her to open up. As the smoke flowed between the two sets of parted lips, their eyes met. 

“I doubt she did,” Sharon drawled just short from Violet’s lips. “But I’m pretty certain you’re thinking of Zamo, whomever it is that touches you.”    
  
Violet swallowed and closed her eyes. Fucking Sharon.    
  
“Oh dear,” Sharon cackled and grabbed Violet’s ass with his left hand. “Don’t play games you’re not fully prepared for. I thought I already taught you that.”    
  
A memory of Sharon bending her over the living room table and punishing her for some off hand comments with a well deserved spanking flashed through Violet’s mind. She opened her eyes and threw an ugly look at Needles.    
  
“I’m here for Adore,” she said firmly, lifting her chin slightly. “Not for Katya, not for you, for Adore -- you’d do well remembering that today.” She pushed Sharon back and managed to wiggle her way out to the oven. She turned it on and poured the batter on the tray she had managed to prepare before Sharon had arrived to the kitchen. “What is it in Alaska that everyone finds so fucking fascinating...” She realised she had spoken the words out loud only after she heard Sharon’s laughter. 

“Come on Betty Crocker, we better get back to the lonely hearts club. I’m slightly worried that they’ve killed themselves in our absence.” 

Violet rolled her eyes at Sharon’s receding back and adjusted her jeans to hide her excitement, rather annoyed at herself for letting Sharon have this affect on her. As she followed Sharon back into the living room, she come to an abrupt stop. Granted, it had been Violet that suggested Adore getting over Bianca by getting under someone new, but she hadn’t expected that someone to be Katya. Watching Katya’s hands explore Adore’s ass over his jeans made Violet speechless, a wave of nausea and jealousy causing her head to spin.

“You might be here for Adore, but it doesn’t seem that he’s here for you,” Sharon hissed under his breath and smirked, before clearing his throat to interrupt the pair. 

“Oh fuck, sorry,” Adore cried, startled at the audience watching him grind against Katya. His shock soon dissolved into laughter. The pair on the sofa had clearly smoked quite a lot in the time Violet and Sharon had played house in the kitchen, most of their inhibitions gone. Katya grinned, but kept a firm grip on Adores hips, a blush creeping up her tanned neck. Taking in the situation before her, Sharon decided to take a risk. Snaking an arm around Violet’s waist, he raised his frown at the pair on the sofa. 

“You don’t have to stop,” he drawled lazily, as if disinterested. The tone sent shivers down Violet’s spine.  
  
Violet glanced at Sharon. Was he really going to make her watch Adore getting fucked by Katya? How was this going to… Right. Violet shook her head. She wasn’t here for Katya, she wasn’t here for Sharon, she was here for Adore, and if Adore wanted to fool around with Katya, with Sharon, with whomever, she wasn’t going to be difficult or tell her no. Because Violet never refused Adore anything. Additionally, she did need to pay for the weed they were currently smoking, that was the deal, and there was only one type of currency Needles accepted from her. Those rules had been established a long time ago.   
  
Violet looked at Katya on the sofa and took in how fascinated she was by Adore, touching him everywhere, examining him with her eyes. Katya was grinding her hips up to meet Adore’s and suddenly Adore met Violet’s gaze.   
  
“Go crazy,” Violet smiled and placed her hand over Sharon’s on her waist, giving Adore permission he hadn’t necessarily been asking for. Adore had no idea, after all, that Violet had at some point, very inconveniently, caught feelings for Katya Zamolodchikova. Violet’s gesture additionally indicated to Sharon that she was ready for him to take over.  

Adore sent Violet an enthusiastic smile and then turned his attention back to Katya, lowering his head to meet her lips. The pair looked ill-matched, but what they lacked in aesthetic, they certainly made up in technique and enthusiasm. 

“Good girl,” Sharon said quietly and Violet recognised the tone. Fuck. Sharon’s voice also stirred Adore from the kiss and Violet could see him smirking against Katya’s lips.    
  
“Vi’s going to get it,” Adore mumbled against Katya’s lips and made her laugh.    
  
“How do you figure?” Katya asked in turn. 

Violet hated to being talked about as if she wasn’t in the room. 

“She’s a lot like Lasky, naturally submissive,” Adore mumbled as she kissed Katya again. 

“Dare I ask, how do you know that?” Katya asked and Violet wanted someone to stop the conversation. Did Katya really not know how Adore Delaska had come about? Wasn’t that one night fiasco between Adore and Alaska one of the most entertaining stories among the RuGirls? 

“Get undressed,” Sharon whispered and Violet knew that if she wanted out, if she wasn’t going to play the game, this was her chance. She answered Sharon’s command by opening her fly. 

“We fucked. It was fun, but it never happened again,” Adore replied Katya’s question and could feel Katya tense beneath him. He moved to Katya’s neck, nipping at the exposed flesh there, but Katya wasn’t fully focused on Adore’s advances, more concerned with what Sharon was doing across the room. 

One glance at Violet told Sharon that the young queen was fixated on Katya. He couldn’t help but laugh. Young love was always so damn intense, even when unrequited. He kneeled in front of Violet, yanked her jeans and briefs lower on her hips and wrapped a hand around Violet’s hardening cock. Violet’s attention snapped back to the man kneeling before her. 

“Say please,” Sharon instructed, his mouth teasingly close, his hand slowly twisting up and down Violet’s shaft. 

Violet recognised the pattern as Sharon’s favourite game; to break Violet down, make her a begging mess, and with an audience, he seemed determined to put on a show.

“Please, Sharon,” she whispered. The hand wrapped around her tightened in response.

“Ah ah ah, you can do better than that,” Sharon said, grinning at the pained expression on Violet’s face.

“Please, Sir. I want you to taste me,” Violet whined. 

Katya’s jaw dropped as much at the filth leaving Violet’s mouth as at the change in her character. Katya had experienced enough sexual encounters to recognise a sub/dom-dynamic when presented with one, but she still couldn’t believe she was witnessing this. Witnessing Violet Chachki giving up control, submitting to someone like Sharon Needles. How long of a history did the pair have? 

“Good girl,” Sharon said before he sunk down on Violets cock, humming in pleasure at the whimpering sound Violet made above him. 

Adore paused to watch the show, eyes widening at the erotic sight. Turning back to Katya, he could see his own lust reflected in her eyes. 

“Keep watching,” Adore encouraged and slipped his hands to Katya’s belt, smiling at what he found in his jeans.

Violet stood grounded and placed her hand on Sharon’s head. She played gently with the bleached hair and closed her eyes. She imagined Katya’s mouth on her and was suddenly reminded of Sharon’s words in the kitchen:  _ “But I’m pretty certain you’re thinking of Zamo, whomever it is that touches you.”  _ Fucking Sharon. 

Adore had struggled to get Katya’s jeans open, but had finally managed to drag the garment down to Katya’s half-thighs in order to engage in a rather enthusiastic blow job. As Katya’s cock disappeared into Adore’s mouth, Violet could feel Sharon circling his tongue around the head of hers -- and then suddenly she felt nothing. She looked down to Sharon expectantly.

“Take off your clothes,” Sharon said firmly. “All of them.”

As Violet started to undress Sharon got up from the floor and took a seat at the armchair opposite of Katya and Adore. Adore was pleasuring Katya with her hand as the pair watched with growing interest how the scene in front of them folded. Violet stepped out of her jeans and pushed them aside with her bare foot. She stood completely naked under the stares of the other men but felt self-conscious only about Katya’s gaze. She couldn’t help but to wonder whether she found her attractive. 

“Come here,” Sharon invited softly. “And give Adore a kiss on your way. Touch Katya, however, and you’ll be punished.”

Violet swallowed. She could follow orders, but to demand that she was not to touch the person in the room she most wanted to, that was torture. She threw a glare at Sharon before walking up to the pair at the sofa. She bent down and carefully avoiding contact with Katya, pressed her lips against Adore’s who sighed at the contact.

“Fuck,” Violet heard Katya swear below them. So she decided to deepen the kiss with Adore, not only for Katya’s pleasure. 

“You like that?” Sharon asked and the question was clearly meant for Katya who could barely drag her eyes away from the sight before her. She nodded dumbly and as she turned to look at Sharon, she found him grinning like the cheshire cat, his demeanor calm and controlled. 

Patting her lap, Sharon cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the others. “Violet, come here.” 

Violet ended the kiss with Adore by lifting her head up and poking her nose gently against his before walking to Sharon and obediently sitting on his knee. Katya couldn’t believe she was witnessing this. 

“Now, I know Violet enjoys this particularly,” Sharon said, stroking Violet’s lower back with his fingertips. The touch made Violet squirm. 

“And if you’d like to, maybe we could make similar arrangements for you for tonight?” Sharon asked, addressing no-one in particular. Adore glanced down to Katya, clearly intrigued. 

“What I’m suggesting, is for you to play along with Violet and to adopt a similar role to hers, like you belong to me. You’ll hand over some of your control, and in turn, I will give you a different kind of pleasure. I’m not expecting similar commitment or submission as from Violet here, but of course clear disobedience would be punished. If you want me to stop, you can just tell me,” Sharon explained, looking at Katya and Adore, both of whom seemed interested but not entirely convinced.

In a more formalised setting, Sharon would’ve insisted on clearer boundaries and frames, but he wasn’t expecting true submission from either Katya or Adore, just from Violet. A looser arrangement with the other two seemed appropriate. 

Violet eyed Katya carefully, seeing her bite her lip at the idea. _Please say yes, please say yes, please._  

Katya and Adore looked between each other, as if trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Adore broke the silence first. 

“Fuck it, why not? It could be nice for someone else to deal with all the hard decisions for a night,” he said and laughed at the innuendo, gesturing to his growing erection. 

Katya looked towards Violet, seeing Sharon's hands lazily exploring the queen who perched on her knee. Sharon’s hand teased Violet’s nipple, tugging at the ring that hung from it. Katya briefly wished it was her, whimpering at Sharon's touch, grinding down to his knee. Yearning for some contact, Katya grinned at Adore and said confidently: “Party. 

Sharon cocked her eyebrow at Katya before turning to Violet. “Do you think that’s a yes, baby?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Violet couldn’t help but blush at the extent of her own submission, ashamed at how easily she became a good little slut. 

“Hang on a second,” Katya interrupted and stood to sit more upright at the sofa, supporting Adore, who had been straddling her lap and whose weight now shifted towards the floor. 

“I’m game on one condition,” she said, playful grin on her lips.    
  
Sharon nodded, encouraging Katya to go on. He would’ve been worried if neither Adore or Katya had any questions. 

“This is just a one time thing, just sex,” Katya said and glanced around the room. 

Katya’s words were not what Sharon had been expecting. He’d been waiting an outline of specific boundaries over what Katya was not willing to do, not that she wouldn’t ever want a repetition of the scenario. Though, her wish made sense. Katya wasn’t really the submissive type, not in Sharon’s experience at least. Sharon glanced at Violet, while Adore was staring at Katya, amused. 

“I’m all for happy go lucky banging without attachments!” Adore exclaimed and Violet cursed silently in her mind. 

She wasn’t sure she could do it, fuck Katya without wanting more. She glanced briefly at Sharon and wondered whether he would keep her safe or push her over the cliff at the first opportunity? If Sharon held all the cards and decided to play with Violet’s feelings, it would be incredibly easy. Did Violet trust him enough to offer her that power in this particular situation? She looked at Sharon, who was smiling a smile that revealed absolutely nothing. Bitch.

“Vi, you’re game, right?” Adore asked and Violet turned to meet his gaze instead. She was trapped. She couldn’t back out without explaining herself, and explaining was something she was absolutely not willing to do, not now, not ever. Moreover, did Violet ever refuse Adore anything? She was fucked, and probably also would get fucked, if she knew Sharon at all. Not that she minded. 

“Of course,” Violet drawled and nodded to Adore, avoiding Sharon’s questioning eyes. “I certainly don’t want any attachments to any of you. I do have standards.”

Sharon's fingers dug at the soft flesh of Violets ass and the hilarity of the situation made him chuckle. Two queens trying to mend a broken heart by eating ass, another pining for her unspoken romance, and he himself, the ringmaster for the fucked up family gathering. The narrative was more ridiculous than a Danielle Steel novel, meaning that even the queerness of the main characters wouldn’t save the completely absurd storyline.

“Well then girls, let’s play, shall we?” 

Sharon pushed Violet off of his lap, trusting that she knew what to do, which of course she did. Settling into her submissive self came easy to Violet. To give up most control, being able not to worry about keeping up the facade of steel, being able to focus on just pleasure and pain, it felt cathartic. At least, it usually did. Something was off this time around and she couldn’t completely slip into the mindset created by her and Sharon, not whilst knowing that Katya’s hands might soon be on her. She wanted to lean into Katya’s touch, wanted to selfishly witness her moans and sighs, wanted to be the only one to make her cum. Of course, tonight would be nothing like that. It would be Sharon allowing Katya to cum, Adore’s hands over her, and Katya would be oblivious to the jealous eyes watching her. The worst of it was that Sharon knew that Violet was getting off on the twisted game. Gritting her teeth and sinking to her knees, Violet looked like the perfect image of submission, hands folded on her lap and eyes cast down.

“I think we’ll start with something easy,” Sharon drawled and let her gaze wander over the others. 

“Violet, come here and make Adore feel appreciated, and Katya, why don’t you do the same to Violet? Ask politely and I even might let you come.”  _ Fucking wicked cunt. _

Violet should’ve known Sharon would push her to the edge. Sharon had taken the first opportunity he had seen to drive Violet crazy, to humiliate her, even if it was just her and Sharon that were aware of the situation. Violet closed her eyes as she turned to Adore. She reminded herself that she had a mind of steel, and that she could shut her emotions out. She’d learned it as a teenager and she’d be able to do it now. She would _ not  _ give Sharon the pleasure of falling completely apart under Katya’s touch. 

Violet crawled next to Adore, ignoring Katya completely, and pressed a gentle kiss on Adore’s lips as she reached to fondle his testicles. She shoved Adore’s jeans to his ankles before pulling the singer to sit on the floor. She straddled Adore’s legs and gave his cock an exploratory lick before taking the tip into her mouth and circling her tongue around it. It wasn’t the first time she tasted Adore -- and probably not the last one either. She concentrated so fully on Adore’s pleasure that she almost missed the gentle touch on her hips. Almost.  

Katya bent down to press open mouthed kisses to Violets hips and ass, pulling her against his mouth and giving a long wet lick over her entrance. Hearing a gasp of pleasure from Violet made Katya grin. For being such a stuck up bitch, Violet sure moaned like a needy little kitten. Katya could hear Adore laughing at Violet’s moans that vibrated around his cock. 

  
Sharon was watching the trio on the floor and smiled complacently. The night was young, but already he could see the dynamic forming. He studied Katya particularly and came to a conclusion that she would be a difficult one to handle, too much raw energy. Violet had adjusted into her submissive mindset with a struggle, and Sharon could guess the reasons for that. Adore seemed the only one completely at ease with the situation. The young singer sprawled on the floor, fondling Violet’s brown hair gently. He seemed completely oblivious to Sharon’s presence, which made Sharon chuckle because he had a plan. A plan where Adore’s complete surrender and openness to new experiences would come in handy. The plan also required Violet well stretched, so Sharon was happy to follow Katya’s thorough efforts. Whether or not Violet made Adore come right now did not matter, not as long as Violet would be ready for some serious fucking later. What Sharon had in mind was a little bit of a stretch, pun not intended. He wanted to fuck Violet, and he knew that Katya would be up for a slightly different experience as well. He was hopeful, but only time would tell how the evening would eventually turn out.

“Beautiful,” Sharon noted and opened his fly to give more room to bring his hand into his pants.

He hissed quietly as he palmed his hardening cock and grabbed a lube tube and a butt plug from the coffee table drawer. He handed the items to Katya as he crouched next to her. 

“I want you to work on that ass so that eventually, we can both fit in,” Sharon whispered to Katya, who froze and then turned to look at Sharon in shock. 

“I...” Katya started and Sharon raised his eyebrows. 

“Yes?”

“You sure she’ll-” Katya started again but was cut off as Sharon laughed. 

“I’m surprised the idea hasn’t occurred to you before,” Sharon said and pulled Katya into a brief, hasty kiss. 

“She’ll be fine with it, she’ll be more than fine with it. She’ll be begging for it,” Sharon finished after the kiss and abandoned Katya to her task. He would have to take care of Adore, make him so exhausted that he wouldn’t mind being excluded from the finale. And for that he could use Violet’s talented mouth...

Figuring out what pushed Adore’s buttons wasn’t hard. Violet teased his anus with the tips of her fingers as her mouth worked wonders, leaving Adore gasping for air. The mere sight of Adore abandoning his inhibitions and giving into pleasure was pornographic to watch, and Violet knew the picture well. Adore’s full bottom lip was drawn between his teeth and he was biting down in a failed attempt to stifle his cries. He had one hand fisted in Violets raven locks, switching between gently caressing her head, to yanking at her hair when the tip of her cock hit the back of Violet’s throat. 

Sharon laid down beside Adore and brought his hand to his face to give his cheek a gentle stroke before pulling him into a heated kiss.  From between Adore’s thighs, Sharon could hear the sound of Violet choking out a groan as Katya slipped the lubed up butt plug into her.  _ She makes the sweetest sounds when she’s breaking _ , Sharon thought and trapped Adore’s lower lip in between his teeth. 

“Open your eyes and listen to me baby, can you do that?” Adore opened his eyes and stared at Sharon, trying not to glaze over at the feeling of Violet’s mouth working it’s magic. 

“You’ve had a rough time recently, haven’t you?” Sharon asked and traced Adore’s jaw with his fingertips. “You deserve some extra attention and care, don’t you? How would you like it if I took care of you, hm? I could fuck you so thoroughly you’d forget why you were feeling bad in the first place...” Adore’s eyes widened at the words and he unconsciously licked his lips. A small smile spread across his face as he coyly whispered: “Please. Sir.” 

“Good girl,” Sharon smiled and rewarded Adore with a kiss. “You learn fast. Sit up for me and wait on the sofa, I just need to talk to Katya and Vi for a moment.” Sharon replaced Adore’s hand in Violets hair and harshly dragged her off of Adore’s cock. Violet winced in pain. 

“Katya, sit on the arm chair for me. I think it’s time we switch this up a little,” Sharon said firmly and could feel Violet’s fingers next to his as she reached to massage her scalp. She didn’t complain, though.  _ Good girl _ .

“Violet, don’t you think poor Katya has been a little left out? I mean, we all enjoy eating your peachy little ass, but don’t you think she deserves a thank you? Be a good girl and make her  smile for me,” Sharon said and tossed Violet towards the arm chair like a ragdoll. 

Violet caught herself and grimaced at Sharon’s rough behaviour. She glanced up to Katya, carefully hiding every sign that might betray the happiness she felt over having been granted a few moments alone with her. Seeing Katya wait in the arm chair, dick in hand, her eyes hooded with lust, was a picture Violet wanted burned into her long-term memory. She reminded herself of Katya’s earlier words, that this was just a one time thing,  _ just sex _ , and started to crawl closer.  

Katya regarded the allure of a submissive Violet Chachki. It was almost as if the role Violet had adopted under Sharon’s dominant rule had revealed completely new sides of Violet; sides that Katya found interesting, beautiful,  _ arousing _ . This is just sex _ ,  _ a one time thing, Katya reminded herself. But if it really was  _ just sex _ , then why did she stop breathing at the sight of Violet crawling towards her on all fours? Why did she want to make Violet whimper her name, to make her claw at her back as she filled her, why did she want Violet more than she had ever wanted Alaska? She knew why, even Alaska had known  _ why, _ Alaska had just not known  _ who _ . Fuck. 

Sharon watched with fascination as Violet crawled to Katya, replaced Katya’s hand on the base of her cock with her own and gave the first explorative lick around the tip. Katya groaned loudly and Sharon smirked.  _ Well done, Chachki, well done _ . 

Sharon turned her attention to Adore, who was still laying on the floor, caressing her balls absentmindedly while watching the scene Violet and Katya were offering. 

“Like what you see?” Sharon asked Adore and offered him a hand. Adore nodded in confirmation as Sharon pulled her up.

“Keep watching then,” Sharon whispered, stroking gently Adore’s ass and lower back as he pulled him behind the armchair Katya was sitting on. Provided with a perfect view of Katya’s cock disappearing into Violet’s mouth, Adore sighed and turned a questioning look at Sharon. He was clearly confused over the dynamics, which made Sharon chuckle. 

“Just do as you’re told,” Sharon instructed and placed both of Adore’s arms onto the backrest of the armchair and kicked his legs slightly wider apart.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Sharon whispered into Adore’s ear and grabbed his ass firmly. “Just keep watching.”    
  
Adore nodded before focusing on the scene in front of him. Violet looked beautiful on her knees, licking and sucking Katya’s cock with enthusiasm Adore was familiar with. He could vividly remember the last time he had had the pleasure to fuck into that warm mouth. He was admiring the view when he finally felt Sharon’s fingers on him and took a deep breath. Adore couldn’t help pressing his forehead onto his arms as Sharon pressed a finger inside of him, crooking it against just the right spot. Digging into the armchair beside Katya’s head, he decided to let go of his  inhibitions and give Sharon all control. He wanted to feel wanted, feel used in the best possible way. 

“More,” Adore begged through gritted teeth, earning a smirk from Sharon.

“What was that baby? What do you want?” Sharon’s lips brushed against Adore’s neck as he spoke, nipping at the reddening flesh there. 

“More, Sir. I want more. Please.” 

Adore’s voice faltered as the title Sharon wore slipped through his plump lips, he felt slightly ashamed at how respecting the title sent electric shocks down his spine. 

“Well, seeing as you asked so nicely…” Sharon said and Adore could feel the head of Sharon's cock being pressed against his anus. He held his breath in anticipation. 

Violet could hear it in Adore’s tone that he enjoyed being under Sharon’s spell. She could relate to the feeling, but couldn’t imagine Katya feeling the same. She circled her tongue around Katya’s cock again, before taking half of the length into her mouth. She wasn’t going to choke herself before she was either being told or begged to do so. Instead she used her hand to keep Katya happy. 

“Violet, I can see what you’re doing.” 

Fucking Sharon. Violet lifted her eyes and was met with two pairs of eyes: Katya’s from the chair and Sharon’s just above Adore’s head. Adore himself was leaning to the backrest of the armchair, biting her lower lip and breathing shallow breaths through her nose, eyes tightly shut. Violet could only imagine what Sharon was doing to him to draw that kind of a reaction. Katya was staring down at her with lust, but Sharon’s look was purely calculating. 

“Stop holding back,” Sharon said firmly and there was no question to whom the order was given. 

Violet nodded and was about to answer the command respectfully, but was interrupted by Adore’s gentle moan: “Oh my god, fuck yeah.”

Violet glanced from Sharon to Adore and back. Sharon just smirked in response and brought his hand to Adore’s neck to hold him in place. He bent over Adore and pressed a kiss onto his neck. 

“Now, my sweet,” Sharon murmured to Adore, keeping his voice high enough for everyone to hear, looking Violet straight in the eyes. “You’re in charge of your own pleasure, here.”    
  
Adore opened his eyes in confusion and glanced at Sharon over his shoulder. He didn’t understand what was going on. Sharon felt so good inside of him, why had he stopped? Adore tried to move, to make Sharon move, but Sharon put a quick end to his antics by squeezing his cock firmly, almost painfully. 

“Nuh’uh,” Sharon chuckled and turned to look at Adore. “This is how it’s going to work. You listening?” 

Adore nodded. He was listening. He was listening to every word and breath, every whisper in the room. 

“You’re in charge of Violet,” Sharon continued with a smug grin. “Make her work hard, and you’ll be rewarded.”

Violet’s eyes widened in shock. Sharon-fucking-Needles. The monster deserved every piece of misfortune ever landing to his path. Violet hoped Alaska would eventually marry a drag queen, someone equally weird as Sharon, someone more successful, but equally weird, because it was the 49th state that could ever hold any kind of real power over Sharon, and right at this very moment, Violet wanted to hurt him. 

“I, I don’t understand,” Adore said and glanced briefly at Violet. 

“You make Violet work hard on that cock she’s currently sucking, you make her feel her place on the ground, and I will make sure you’re taken care of,” Sharon explained. “Try it out, tell her to stop.” 

Adore was confused by the dynamic, but figured that Violet was used to the game. She certainly seemed comfortable enough. He eyed Violet for a moment longer, and then quietly whispered: “Vi, stop.”    
  
Violet closed her eyes in embarrassment, but stopped. She listened closely to Adore’s moans as Sharon rewarded him for his command. Violet didn’t know which was worse, Sharon humiliating her, or that her cock was throbbing at it? 

“Go on, baby.” Sharon's hips stilled, fingers digging into Adore’s soft flesh. 

“Take Katya deeper, Vi,” Adore said firmly and smirked as Violet followed the order. 

He felt seduced by the slight amount power he held over Violet and missed the pained look on his friend’s face. Sharon didn’t, though, and smiled in approval. He continued to thrust deeply into Adore as Violet sunk down on Katya’s cock, forcing her throat to relax around his girth. Instinctively, Katya placed his hand on top of Violet's head, his thumb stroking her hair affectionately. 

“Sir, can I tell Katya what to do?” Adore panted as Sharon's hands snuck around to his chest, pinching lightly at his nipples. 

“You’re learning quick, but let’s not run before we walk. Just this once.” 

Sharon watched carefully, anxious that Adore might bring down the carefully planned game that he had built. 

“Katya, next time Violet sinks down, hold her there as long as she can cope,” Adore ordered.  

Sharon cackled at the instruction from her protigé and rewarded him with a few powerful thrusts. 

Adore’s loud moans filled the room as Katya looked down to Violet, catching her eyes: “Hey, are you okay with this?” 

Violet was torn. She didn’t know whether to keep up her glassy eyes facade and perform like the good sub she was, or to admit that maybe this time around it was just a little too much?

“She knows her safe word. Don’t you, Violet?” Sharon asked slowly, his voice laced with power. 

Katya lost the eye contact to Violet, as the brunette turned her eyes to Sharon and nodded in confirmation.

Katya had never before been in a situation, where she could feel that the game was being stretched to a breaking point. It was a fine balance, and while she could feel the tension in Violet’s body, she had no idea what exactly was the dynamic or agreement between Sharon and Violet. It seemed like the two knew exactly what they were doing, and based on Violet’s own, fully erect cock, she didn’t seem  _ too _ uncomfortable with the situation. Katya had never seen this side of Sharon, however, never witnessed or experienced Sharon as anything but nice, kind and sweet, slightly bossy in bed, but never this domineering; never so in control and so dismissive, almost ruthless in regards to his partner. But maybe that was exactly what Violet wanted and enjoyed? Katya would just have to try and see the signs, recognise whether everything was going to be alright with all participants. Adore certainly was enjoying himself.    
  
“Tell them your safeword,” Sharon told Violet and Katya could see that she was struggling. A hint of a blush rose to Violet’s cheeks and Katya had to wonder why. 

“Sir, couldn’t we choose a new one?” Violet whispered and knew that she was on thin ice. Very thin ice. But she just couldn’t bring herself to say the word out loud. Not now, not in this situation. 

The justification behind Violet’s safeword was stupid. When Sharon months ago had told her to pick something short, easy to pronounce and easy to remember in a situation her brain might not be completely in the game, it had been the first thing that popped to her mind.  _ Brian. _ Obviously by then Sharon had already known about her feelings towards Katya and had smiled at her fondly. Violet could remember Sharon stroking her cheek and kissing her neck, telling her that if that really was the word Violet wanted, a word she could remember in the trickiest of situations, then so be it. Violet had used it only handful of times, all in the beginning of their arrangement when Sharon had been testing her boundaries. She rarely used the name for anything, even to refer to Katya.

“You want to change your safe word?” Sharon asked and Violet could tell he wasn’t happy. 

“I...” 

“Tell us the word,” Adore snapped and Violet realised she’d kept Adore waiting. If Violet didn’t do as told, Sharon wouldn’t move a muscle, which meant that Adore wouldn’t be happy. Violet looked at Adore and the pleading look in his eyes.    
  
“Please Vi, just tell us the word,” Adore encouraged and Violet swallowed. When had she ever denied Adore anything? 

“Brian,” Violet whispered, barely audibly and closed her eyes in humiliation. Adore’s groans filled the room as she melted under Sharon’s touches. Avoiding Katya’ s questioning eyes, Violet busied herself with her cock. 

Behind the pair, Violet could hear the telltale signs that Adore was close. His moans becoming more like kitten mewls, higher pitched and more desperate. Willing Adore to finish, so that this twisted game could end, she was relieved to hear him beg: “Please Sha-Sir, please can I cum?”

“Katya, come here. I want you to taste Adore. Violet, wait over there.”  

Katya blinked at the command and watched in half fascination, half shock as Violet retreated from her task and knelt on the rug in the centre of the sitting room. Katya couldn’t fathom the obedience or fully conceptualise the dynamic between Sharon and Violet. It was obvious to him that Sharon wanted Violet humiliated, but whether or not Violet was fully enjoying the game, Katya wasn’t one hundred percent sure. She eyed the pale brunette on her knees and as she hadn’t repeated the safe word after Sharon’s commands, Katya figured no boundaries had been broken.    
  
She was however pissed at Sharon for creating the situation, as from the beginning he had had more information about the complexity of the relationships involved than any of them. Knowledge truly was power. Katya licked her lips and stood up. She listened Adore’s heavy breathing as she walked around the chair and met Sharon’s eyes with confidence. She was usually all in for any type of sexual experiences, but Sharon had abused the situation for his own pleasure and humiliated not only Violet, but all of them in the process. Katya didn’t believe Sharon’s motives were necessarily malicious, but it had crossed boundaries and Katya couldn’t tolerate it, so when Sharon raised a questioning eyebrow at him, Katya smirked. 

“Brian,” she said firmly. “I’m out.”    
  
Sharon narrowed his eyes at Katya, but chuckled eventually. 

“Alright then,” Sharon said, never once stopping to bound into Adore, who was now squirming and begging for Sharon to go faster. 

“Help me out with this one?” Sharon asked Katya, with a completely different tone he had used before, which surprised Katya. 

This was the Sharon she knew and had encountered before. So maybe it really was Violet, and her status as submissive that brought up the dominant, almost uncaring Sharon? Katya was confused, but realised that she did not know enough of Sharon, or of Violet or even of the dynamic between the two to make any easy judgements. Violet had entered the game on her free will and had not interrupted once, following orders like a dream, even when Sharon had pushed her to reveal her safe word, which clearly had more meaning for Violet than just a male name. But why hadn’t Violet told her earlier? Why hadn’t Sharon? Why hadn’t Sharon told her that it wouldn’t be “just sex” for Violet if the … and then it clicked in Katya’s head. The game Sharon was playing. The game Sharon knew Violet could take and knew how to play, and which would force the young queen to admit to her feelings; feelings that were obviously there. The feelings Violet Chachki had apparently never had the slightest of intentions to bring to a broad daylight. In a very fucked up way, and all for the wrong reasons, Sharon was doing Violet a favor by making her reveal the snippets of her feelings to Katya. The question was, did Katya want to recognise them? Katya chuckled at the revelation and shook her head. 

“You’re an absolute cunt,” Katya said to Sharon, who cackled in response. 

“And you expected less?” Sharon asked before pressing an open mouthed kiss on Adore’s shoulder. “Come on, Zamo, help me with this one so we can deal with the other one.”

Katya glanced at Violet, who quickly lowered her head, pretending she hadn’t been looking. 

“Aye aye, sir,” Katya smirked jokingly and turned to Adore, capturing his lips with her own before kneeling in front of Adore.  

Violet watched, confused, as one of her closest friends finished in Katya’s mouth, trying not to let her heart shatter at the sight. Sharon softly thrusted into Adore, riding him through his orgasm, trailing open mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulders and finally Adore sagged against Sharon, the events of not just today, but the past few weeks finally catching up with him. Sharon turned Adore towards him, wrapping his arms around Adore’s waist, allowing him to nuzzle his face into Sharon’s neck. 

“Katya, could you wait if I took care of Adore?” Sharon asked, completely ignoring Violet on the floor. 

“I’ll wait,” Katya responded and took a seat at the chair, facing Violet and crossing her legs. 

“Violet, silence until I’m back,” Sharon commanded and smirked at Katya, who rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, Sir,” Violet responded quietly, feeling Katya’s eyes on her.

Katya could still see the tension in Violet's body. Her posture was rigid as she knelt in her submissive stance, head bowed and hands flat against her thighs. Her milky skin pale, she looked rather fragile, delicate. 

“I wonder, Violet, whether you would’ve ever told me yourself,” Katya thought out loud. “You do realise what Sharon’s been doing the entire evening, don’t you?”    
  
Violet wanted to reply that she didn’t have the slightest idea and that she felt uncomfortable under Katya’s eyes, entirely naked, not only physically but also emotionally. 

“He told you to be silent, but you can still communicate,” Katya sighed, frustrated. “Tell me, would you ever have told me yourself?”    
  
Violet didn’t know what to do. She was so confused. Confused by Sharon, confused by Katya suddenly giving out orders, confused by her own thoughts and emotions. She shook her head in response. No, she would’ve  _ never  _ told Katya how she felt had Sharon not exposed her, never, not ever. She’d been rejected too many times in her life and in Katya she could only see rejection, because she wasn’t nearly as smart as the people Katya seemed to surround herself with. She wasn’t witty like Alaska, not ironic and sarcastic like Trixie, she wasn’t funny, couldn’t act and knew nothing about social theory.  _ Of course _ she wouldn’t have told Katya about her feelings, was Katya completely mad? 

“I thought you were a fearless, cocky, “fuck the world” type of person? Why would you ever be scared to tell me something?” Katya asked and watched as Violet held a breath, listening intently to what Katya had to say. 

“I like you Vi, and I think we need to have a conversation away from tonight, but you don’t ever have to worry about talking to me. Just promise me you won’t run and shut me out, alright?” 

Violet looked at Katya from the floor, eyes wide, and Katya could see that the heavily guarded walls that Violet surrounded herself with were lowered slightly. 

Violet nodded. It was a small gesture to allow someone in, to take a risk. 

“Thank you. You’re sure you’re okay to keep playing?” 

Violet snorted at the question, a flash of the cocky personality shining through. Her eyes glanced at her throbbing erection which was begging for attention.

“She passed out almost straight away, bless her,” Sharon said as he stepped back into the living room, speaking directly to Katya. When he turned towards Violet, his tone changed, but it was still lighter than before, almost as if he was excited at what was to come. 

“Violet, stand up for me. Zamo come over.” 

Violet stood between the two, each of whom took one of her hands. Sharon brought her palm to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss on the clammy skin. 

“Relax and trust us, okay? Remember to use your safe word if you feel the need to, because this will be a little bit of a stretch. Just follow our lead. Alright?” 

Looking between the pair of them, all tension from Sharon's previous mind games, and the pressure of keeping her feelings hidden from Katya melted away. Violet had been fucked emotionally, and now she was ready to feel just as spent physically. 

“I understand, Sir.” 

Katya stepped forward and reached for Violet's chin, tilting her mouth to meet her own. As Katya’s tongue worked against Violet's, Sharon's traced down Violet's neck, down between her shoulder blades. The overwhelming sensations sent shivers down Violet’s back. Pulling back from the kiss, Katya held onto Violet's hand as she lay down on the soft rug beneath them, tugging the younger queen down with her.

Violet wasn’t sure what was happening, but as Katya pulled her down, on top of her, and captured her lips into a gentle kiss, Violet melted into the touch. She sat astride on Katya’s hips grinding slowly against her and felt Sharon press kisses onto her back, reaching further and further down. As Sharon finally reached his destination and twisted the butt plug inside Violet, she gasped. It wasn’t the first time Sharon had made her wear the toy for a period of time, the last having been when they first had tried fisting. Violet hadn’t come that hard ever before, or ever since for that matter, but she also doubted that that was the direction where Sharon was taking this threesome. 

Violet’s train of thought was interrupted as Sharon pulled the toy out of her and licked the rim of her hole. As Sharon proceeded to fuck Violet with his tongue, she moaned into Katya’s mouth. Katya chuckled at Violet’s reaction and reached for her crotch, pressing their cocks against each other, giving them a firm squeeze. 

“Oh, fuck,” Violet grunted and squeezed her eyes shut. It was little overwhelming to be double teamed like this. 

Sharon replaced his tongue with three fingers and was delighted at the desperate whimper that escaped from Violet. He pressed some open mouthed kisses over Violet’s back and scratched his teeth along her lumbar region. Sweat coated Violet’s body in a light sheen and Sharon could taste the saltiness as he continued to fuck her with his fingers.    
  
“So beautiful,” he said to no one in particular. 

Pulling himself away from Violet's ass, Sharon caught Katya’s attention, nodding at her to go ahead. Stroking along Violet's waist, Katya used her other hand to line her throbbing cock up with Violet's entrance. “Tell us if it gets too much, yeah?” 

Violet's brain blurred with lust at the sound of Katya speaking to her in a lower, more controlled tone, but yet so sweetly. Finally,  _ finally,  _ Katya rolled her hips up, sinking in slowly. 

The satisfied groan that escaped Violet made Katya grin and as she was now able to examine the fine details of Violet Chachki; the beauty in the breaths she took; her small desperate whimpers and the frown that crossed her face, she realised that she was looking up to something rather extraordinary. Something that she had been looking for and completely missing, because of her own narrow-mindedness. All along, Katya had thought it would be Alaska that would be her undoing, when rather it could be queen most disregarded as a heartless cunt, she herself included.

Sharon kissed Violet’s shoulder and waited patiently as Katya fucked Violet between them. He needed Violet looser, more relaxed. He reached around Violet’s waist and fondled her balls the way he knew Violet enjoyed. He took notice how enthralled Katya seemed to be under them and chuckled quietly. It was interesting how often people ignored the obvious, apparently even Katya, whom Sharon considered one of the smartest people he had ever met. He kept dropping small kisses on Violet shoulders, as he slowly made Katya stop her thrusting. 

“Careful now,” Sharon whispered, past Violet’s ear and gave her neck a lick as he slowly pushed a well lubricated finger inside Violet, next to Katya’s cock. 

Katya watched Violet’s reactions intently and as she felt Sharon adding pressure onto her cock, sliding a finger inside of Violet, Katya could feel Violet vibrate on top of her. 

“Oh my god,” Violet sighed and squeezed her eyes close as she pressed her forehead against Katya’s shoulder. Sharon's thighs brushed against Violet's as he positioned himself tightly behind her. 

“We’ll go slow, tell me if it’s too much.”

Nipping at Violet's ear as he spoke, Sharon pressed into her at an agonisingly slow pace. Both Katya and Violet groaned at the sensation.    
  
Violet couldn’t make sense of all of the feelings and emotions causing turmoil within her. The only feeling she could definitely recognise was the euphoria to be pressed against Katya’s chest, her arms gently stroking her sides, her breath against her neck. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her scent. Katya was breathing shallowly and making delicious tiny sounds that Violet strived to memorise. She could feel Sharon pushing deeper and bit her lower lip. It felt amazing, to be filled so completely, and as Sharon started his slow rhythmic thrusting into her, asking Katya to stay still, Violet pressed her face against Katya’s neck and kissed her just below her ear.    
  
“Oh please, I want you so bad,” she whispered and didn’t know whether she meant Katya, Sharon, or both. 

Katya opened her eyes and took in Violet's flushed cheeks and her parted lips. Violet's eyes were now shut, much to Katya’s dismay, but one simple word could possibly fix that.

“Beg.” 

Katya sounded a lot more confident than she felt giving the instruction, but it worked. Violet's eyes snapped open, glazed over with wanton lust. 

“Please, fuck me harder.” 

Grinding her hips against the two bodies against her, Violet felt the edge of glory getting closer. 

“What do you think Sharon?” 

Katya’s hand reached for Sharon's, which had a firm grip on the slim waist before him. 

“Usually I couldn’t resist such a pretty face begging, but something was missing. You forget yourself, slut.” 

Sharon's hips slowed to a torturous pace and he was listening intently.

“I’m sorry, Sir, just please, just fuck me. I’m so fucking close.”

Sharon pulled back and stopped his movements altogether, still inside Violet, rubbing his cock against Katya’s. He looked down to Katya and licked his lips. 

“What was that?” Sharon whispered and Katya bit her lip. Violet was trying to grind her hips against them both, trying to get some friction to any direction. She reached for her own cock, but Sharon was quick to slap her hand away.    
  
“I- Im sorry,” Violet whispered, lowering her head in regret. She was supporting herself against Katya’s chest with one hand and lifted the other one up as if in surrender.    
  
“Please, just, please, Sir...” she begged.    
  
“Please what?” Sharon asked, taking a hold of Violet’s hips.    
  
“Please, fuck me, please,” Violet whined and Katya reached up, placing her hand behind Violet’s neck and pulling her down.   
  
“We will,” Katya said against Violet’s lips before kissing her hard.  

Violet saw stars as her lover's’ hips moved against her, pressing themselves deeper. Time seemed to slow down as her orgasm built, sweat beading on her lower back. The pleasure was almost overwhelming, each thrust feeling more intense than the last. 

“Are you going to come for us, baby?” Katya cocked his eyebrow as the raven haired beauty panted, pale face flushing pink. Words failed Violet as Sharon reached around to stroke her painfully hard cock, moans bubbling out of bitten lips. 

“Yes. Please can I? Kat, Sharon, please I need to, it feels so fucking good.” 

It was past the point of being ashamed to beg as Violet desperately held off her orgasm.   
  
Katya grinned and wrapped her hands around Violet to keep her still while admiring the view: Violet straddling her hips, the red head of her cock glistening with precum, glimpses of Sharon behind Violet, fucking her slowly. Katya could feel Sharon’s cock against hers, she could feel Violet around them and the entire thing was just a little out of this world.   
  
Violet moaned loudly.    
  
“Katya please, please,” she begged in abandon.    
  
Sharon turned Violet’s head to meet her lips in a heated kiss as he sped up his rhythm.    
  
“Come for us,” Sharon whispered and it seemed like the words alone were enough to throw Violet over the edge. Katya’s chest was decorated with creamy, white strips of cum as Violet vibrated through her orgasm. She mumbled quiet thank yous, as her two lovers held her and soothed her through her aftershocks. 

Violet opened her eyes just in time to capture Katya gathering some of the glistening cum off her chest and reaching to offer Sharon a taste. Violet couldn’t help but to groan at the sight of Sharon obliging happily, his tongue swirling around Katya’s finger. 

“I hate to break focus, but if I don’t cum soon I think I’ll explode,” Katya said, grinning, causing Sharon to cackle. Katya stroked Violet's exhausted face, smiling at the satisfied look in her eyes.

“I want to make you both cum, however you want,” Violet said but sounded spent. Sharon couldn’t help smiling at the words, he’d trained her well.

“I can think of a way you can make us cum, baby,” Sharon said and kissed Violet’s neck.    
  
“Come on, up you go,” Sharon instructed and helped Violet to lift her hips up. He helped her to lay down next to Katya and placed her arm under Katya’s neck, giving Katya a more comfortable position.    
  
“Be nice to her,” Sharon told Violet and while Katya had no idea what that meant, Violet seemed to understand the code. She snuggled next to Katya’s side, pressed some gentle kisses on her cheek and with her other hand stroked Katya’s chest. At the same time Sharon reached for the lube and squirted a generous amount of it into his fist before grabbing himself as well as Katya into a tight grip. Katya moaned out loud.    
  
Frottage wasn’t unfamiliar practice to any of them, but the rough handling of Sharon combined with the gentle touches of Violet were just too much for Katya. Sharon’s rough, fast paced grinding against her, when Violet rose to give Katya the softest of kisses, it was just all too much and Katya could feel her climax approaching.    
  
“Fuck yes,” she breathed into Violet’s mouth and grabbed Sharon’s hips, pressing their cocks firmer together.    
  
“Come on Zamo, finish it,” Sharon encouraged. Katya didn’t need telling twice. 

Violet watched with wide eyes as Katya came, followed by Sharon just moments after, and tried to memorise every second of it; especially how Katya’s mouth opened in silent scream as she submitted to the pleasure, how she gasped for air after releasing the breath she probably didn’t know she had been holding, how she gripped onto Violet's hand as her hips bucked against Sharon. By far though, the one thing that Violet wished she could memorise, was the way Katya looked up at her when she finally opened her eyes. She pressed a small kiss against the edge of Katya’s mouth, letting the outside world disappear for just a moment. 

“Your little Romeo and Juliet act might in other circumstances make my dead heart start beating,” Sharon snorted in mock disgust as he kneeled over the two of them, cocking an eyebrow at their joined hands. Katya cackled at the comment and Violet blushed. 

“That was fucking _hot!_ ” 

Adore’s enthusiastic exclaim drew everyone’s attention to the doorway. The self-proclaimed messy slut walked further into the livingroom, brushed his hand over Sharon’s shoulders as he went, and finally crashed onto the sofa. Smirking at the trio on the floor.    
  
“Seriously, the best fucking gangbang I’ve ever been part of!” he continued.    
  
_ You mean, the only group-sex you’ve ever been part of _ , Violet thought silently and rolled her eyes. She felt a little unbalanced, not knowing how to negotiate her own position between being  Adore’s friend and Sharon’s sub. She wanted to tease Adore, but didn’t know whether Sharon would allow that. She had already crossed the line once today. She glanced briefly at Katya and then to Sharon, Katya’s presence making her even more confused. Had she been alone with any of the others, even naked, she would’ve known her role. Now her different identities contradicted each other and she didn’t know what to do, or how to behave. Then she felt Sharon’s touch on her shoulder.

“Hey, come here you.” 

Violet took Sharon's hand and stood on weak legs, letting Sharon hold her as he spoke quietly into her ear. “You did amazingly today, honestly. I put you through a lot, but that’s only because I knew you could take it, Vi. You knew yourself that something needed to be said to Kat, and I knew you’d never say anything on your own. Talk to her and I promise it will be okay, just keep me in the loop, yeah?”   
  
Violet nodded. She was always a little amazed at the ease in which Sharon switched from a ruthless dom to caring and loving, something she truly appreciated.

“How’re you feeling though, physically? Anything sore or hurt?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a little fucked in every way." 

Sharon held Violet tighter as she saw the nerves creep across her face. 

“Listen, I know usually we’d normally spend a lot more time after something like this, but I think that maybe today that should be Katya’s job. How about I keep Adore entertained for a little while whilst you two talk? Okay?” 

Violet nodded hesitantly, and squeezed Sharon's hand; an unspoken thank you between the pair.

“Hey babyface, will you come help me order some food? Your choice!” 

Sharon lead Adore into the kitchen, leaving Katya and Violet alone.    
  
Katya took a deep breath and crawled next to Violet who had sat back onto the floor. She grabbed Violet’s t-shirt from the pile of clothes, but then thought better of it. She knew Violet needed attention and care, but she had no idea what type of routines she was used to. Because it wasn’t their arrangement. It was Violet’s and Sharon’s, so she went with her best instincts.   
  
“Is it ok, if I touch you?” Katya asked gently. 

Violet nodded and studied Katya closely as Katya wrapped her arm around Violet’s shoulders. She pressed her nose gently on Violet’s cheek and smelled her.  

“You’re sweaty,” Violet said quietly and Katya laughed.   
  
“Sweatiest woman in showbiz,” she said grinning. “Look, I know we need to talk, but I think before that we should shower, and eat, and probably sleep.”  
  
Violet nodded. It made sense. Were she Katya, she’d want to postpone the inevitable rejection as well. She couldn’t help the tears that started to well in her eyes. Everything just seemed too much, all at once. The comedown from the adrenaline that had surged through her body was also not helpful.  

“Is it okay if you just held me for a little while?” Violet asked quietly and furiously wiped at the tear streaks on her pale skin as Katya shushed her attempts to calm her breath.    
  
“I’m sorry, this is so stupid.” 

Katya’s heart broke at the uncharacteristic outburst from Violet as she watched her struggle to keep herself together. 

“It’s not stupid. How about I make you a deal? Let’s get dressed and I’ll take you home. As much as I love the girls, I just don’t want to share the rest of the night with them.” 

Violet tucked her head into Katya’s neck, sighing happily. “Yeah, please.”    
  
Katya held Violet in a tight embrace for a moment longer, giving her time to calm down. 

“You good?” she asked and smiled as Violet nodded. “Ok, good, I’ll go tell the others, take it easy getting dressed.”

Violet watched Katya get up, pull on her boxers and jeans, and as she walked into the kitchen she also managed to pull on her t-shirt, inside out. She could hear soft murmuring from the kitchen and as she pulled her boxers on, Sharon walked into the living room.    
  
“You want to go with Katya?” Sharon asked matter of factly. Violet nodded and felt little shaken.    
  
“Oh, I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean it like that,” Sharon said and walked to Violet. She picked up her t-shirt from the floor and helped Violet to put it on. “I just need to know that you are alright. So you need to promise to text me when you wake up, okay?”    
  
Violet nodded again and felt little embarrassed that Sharon was mothering over her, she didn’t usually, but right now she could feel Katya’s and Adore’s curious stares on her.    
  
“Don’t mind those whores,” Sharon smirked. “They know nothing.”    
  
Violet chuckled at Sharon’s words. “Yeah, I’ll text you. I just… You know.”   
  
“I know, babe,” Sharon said and stroked Violet cheek.    
  
“Alright then, Miss Katya, you all set?” Sharon asked Katya, who rattled her car keys as an answer. 

Violet hugged Adore briefly as a goodbye and snorted in amusement as Adore sought out Sharon's hand afterwards. Maybe it wouldn’t be Violet after all, who would explore Adore’s limit’s as a sub.

The car journey was pleasantly quiet, Violet looking out of the window as the bright lights of LA passed her by. The closer they drew to Katya’s flat the more nervous she got. Violet wasn’t used to letting her walls down, especially when she was little unsure of what the outcome would be. 

All too soon, they pulled into Katya’s drive. Time to face the music.

Katya opened the door into the apartment and led Violet into the kitchen.    
  
“I’ve got some leftover pizza,” she said and opened the fridge. “I know you’re exhausted but we can take it to the bed.”   
  
Violet nodded and watched as Katya slid couple of slices onto a plate, which she then pushed into a microwave. As the timer started she turned to Violet and smiled.    
  
“Do you want something to sleep in?” she asked and Violet nodded. Because what else was she supposed to say?    
  
“Come on, this way,” Katya said quietly, reached for Violet’s hand and led her to the bedroom. 

She found her a t-shirt to sleep in and left her to change as she fetched their midnight snack. After she returned, she placed the plate on the bed and handed Violet a glass of apple juice. They ate in silence, which was both awkward and unfamiliar. Violet didn’t have the energy to talk  and Katya seemed rather uncharacteristically at loss of words. 

“Are you sure this is fine?” Violet asked and hated how insecure her voice sounded. Maybe this had been a bad idea. 

Violet tried to catch Katya’s eyes, but she just busied herself with clearing away the plates. Eventually, Katya turned off the small lamp, plunging them into darkness and patted the space beside her. 

“Lie down with me.” 

The blinds of the bedroom remained open and a street lamp brought some light into the room as they whispered to each other.

“I’m not going to lie to you Vi, today has been a lot. It was amazing and confusing, and most wet dreams I’ve ever had rolled into one. I just wish that you’d told me about your feelings beforehand.” 

As she spoke, Katya’s hand stroked gentle circles on Violet's lower back.

“I know, I’m sorry, I guess I just didn’t want to fuck things up.” 

Katya frowned at Violet’s words.

“Why would you fuck things up? I’m way better at that than you are.” 

Violet was scared to talk, scared of what might leave her mouth and so she stayed silent.

“Violet, things didn’t work out with me and Alaska, and that’s okay. We’re still friends. But you should probably know what was part of her argument for leaving me. She said that my “head is somewhere else, or with someone else.” and she wasn’t wrong.”

Violet swallowed and nodded. If Katya meant what Violet thought she meant, then… Why hadn’t Katya told her? Or was she jumping into conclusions? 

“You’re just so young and I don’t think,” Katya started but was interrupted by a brush of a kiss from Violet.    
  
“You’re stupid,” Violet said matter of factly, making Katya laugh.    
  
“And you’re a slut,” she managed to say eventually.    
  
“I know,” Violet said, yawning. “But that’s your favorite part of me.”   
  
“Sure,” Katya nodded and pulled Violet into a proper kiss. It wasn’t. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? ^^;;


End file.
